


You Make Me Feel...

by fvnwithgvns



Category: Cobra Starship
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Dom/dom/sub, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvnwithgvns/pseuds/fvnwithgvns
Summary: I'm a slut for threesomes and I love Gabe Saporta. What can I say, this happened.





	You Make Me Feel...

The blindfold is cool over his eyes, blocking out all sight. He doesn’t know what to expect, doesn’t know what Victoria and Gabe are going to do. The anticipation sends shivers down his spine, adding to the feeling between his hips. 

 

He listens for any sound, any slight shift of the bed beneath him. His arms are bound behind his back, his collar sitting heavy on his throat. He sits on his heels, waiting like the good boy he is. He’s completely in their control, and he loves it. 

 

He hears two sets of footsteps, one on either side of the bed. They stop at the edge of the bed, and once again he’s left in silence.

 

“Look at our pretty boy, Gabe,” Vicky’s voice breaks the silence. “He’s always so good for us, isn’t he?”

 

“Mmhm,” Gabe agrees, his fingertips ghosting across Nate’s chest, making him shiver. “All ready and waiting, just for us.”

 

He hears the squeak of bedsprings and feels bodies towering over him. He wonders what they’re doing, what he’d see if only he could.

 

“I think I’ll put him over my lap,” says one of the voices. Gabe. 

 

“Mmm. Good idea.” Vicky agrees. 

 

“Hear that,  _ mi amor _ ?” Gabe asks. “Over my lap, now.”

 

With Victoria guiding him, Nate manages to settle over Gabe’s lap. “What do you think, Vicky? Hands, or can he take more?”

 

“He can take more. We both know he’s a whore for pain.”

 

Nate whines at her words, trying to grind down on Gabe’s leg. This earns him a smack across his ass. He sucks in a breath, not prepared for the sting. 

 

He hears Victoria rummaging around in their toy drawer, then walking over to Gabe and handing him something. 

 

“Flogger and cat-o’-nine, think you can take it?” Gabe asks.

 

_ Flogger definitely, but a fucking cat-o’-nine? Do they want him bleeding?  _

 

“Yes, sir. I can take it,” Nate answers obediently. 

 

“Safeword?” Vicky asks. “You can safeword out any time.”

 

“Cobra.” Nate replies. He’ll try his damn hardest not to safeword out. 

 

“Good boy.” Vicky’s got her hand in his hair, petting it softly. “What do you think, Gabey? Five of each?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Gabe starts with a light tap across Nate’s thighs with the flogger. Nate gasps at the sensation, but he’s honestly slightly offended that Gabe won’t give him more.

 

“What do you say?” Vicky prompts, clearly angry at his lack of response.

 

“One, thank you, sir,” Nate says quickly, hoping he didn’t disappoint Victoria. 

 

“Good boy.” She continues to stroke his hair. “You’ll count and thank him after every one, understand?”

 

“Yes mistress,” Nate says, eager to follow Victoria’s orders.

 

The second strike comes across his ass, a little harder. 

 

“Two, thank you, sir.”

 

Three and four follow quickly, each strike a little harder than the last. He rattles off the numbers and his thanks, his voice starting to break. His ass and thighs are starting to sting, and they haven’t even gotten to the cat yet.

 

Five is harder than Nate could even imagine a flogger could go. He cries out, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

 

“Five, th-thank you, sir.”

 

Victoria’s hand slides out of Nate’s hair, and the corner of her thumb slips into his mouth. He sucks on her thumb, glad for the distraction.

 

Six comes without warning, the cat-o’-nine stinging his thighs. Tears are washing down his cheeks at this point as he opens his mouth to mumble “Six, thank you, sir.”

 

Victoria brushes away the tears. “Shh,” she coos, sticking a second finger into Nate’s mouth. “You like this, don’t you, slut? You like being a little whore for pain.” 

 

Nate sniffles as seven and eight strike across his ass. His skin is on fire by this point, he feels like it’s splitting open. It hurts, but it’s good, so good, filtering out all the messy shit in his brain.

 

Nine is across his thighs. Gabe’s giving it his all now, Nate can feel it in the sting. He’s full on sobbing, and he’s not sure if it’s because it hurts or because he’s so hard. Either way, it’s good.

 

Ten strikes and that’s it, it’s over. He half wishes they’d give him more, more pain means more chance for him to be good. And he knows spanking him makes Gabe happy. It makes everyone involved happy, especially him. And that’s what he wants. 

 

“On your back, legs spread.” Victoria guides him, as he’s shaking too badly to move himself. He wants more, needs more.

 

And as if reading his mind, the blindfold is slipping off. “I changed my mind,” Victoria says, “I want you to watch us.”

 

And watch he does. He watches as Gabe and Victoria kiss, Gabe’s hands fisting in Victoria’s hair, running down her back, grabbing her ass. Victoria moans into Gabe’s mouth, loud enough for Nate to hear. It’s a beautiful sight, and Nate never wants it to end. 

 

Unfortunately, it does. Fortunately, what comes next is even better. 

 

Vicky leans down, her body covering Nate’s. She licks stripes down his body, taking breaks to suck marks into his skin. Every mark just screams ‘ours, mine, ours,’ and Nate almost loses it at the thought of how he’s theirs. He belongs to Victoria and Gabe. 

 

Of course, the ring is stopping him from cumming any time soon. 

 

Before Nate has time to prepare, his cock is engulfed in the tight, wet heat of Victoria’s mouth. He almost screams, his voice breaking. It’s good, so good, too good, and he needs to cum  _ now.  _ But he can’t, he can’t because he has to be good. He needs to be good. 

 

At this point Gabe’s just been sitting back, watching. Victoria crooks a finger in his direction, beckoning him over.

 

“Suck,” Gabe commands, straddling Nate’s face. Nate doesn’t know how he’s going to manage with Victoria still all over his dick, but he’ll try his damn best. He opens his mouth, letting his jaw go slack. Gabe pushes in, moaning as he does. Nate hollows his cheeks, running his tongue up and down the underside and relaxing his throat so Gabe can push all the way in. This elicits a low moan from Gabe, who immediately starts fucking Nate’s mouth at a brutal pace. 

 

It’s incredibly overstimulating, Victoria twisting and sucking all over his cock, Gabe fucking his mouth. He can’t think about anything but them and how badly he wants to be good and that’s the best thing about all of this. It filters out all the shit in his head. 

 

Victoria pulls off, leaning up to kiss Gabe before reaching over off the bed and grabbing the bottle of lube. “I’m going to ride you, and Gabe’s going to fuck you. You are not to touch either of us or yourself, not that you can. Understand?”

 

Gabe pulls out of his mouth long enough for Nate to mumble a “Yes, mistress.” 

 

Gabe goes back to fucking Nate’s mouth as Victoria roughly shoves two finger inside him. His hips twitch up, earning him a particularly hard slap on the thigh. “Did I say you could move?” Victoria’s tone is a warning. Gabe pulls out, obviously waiting for an answer. 

 

“No, mistress.”

 

“Then you  _ don’t. _ Understand?”

 

“Yes, mistress.” 

 

“Good boy.” Victoria adds a third finger, twisting them inside him. “I think he’s ready,” she says to Gabe, who pulls out immediately and settles between Nate’s legs. 

 

Victoria climbs on top of Nate, slowly lowering herself down on his cock. Combined with Gabe pushing in showly, it’s almost too much. Nate would probably cum then and there if it weren’t for the ring. 

 

Gabe sets a brutal pace, slamming into Nate and managing to hit his prostate with almost every thrust. He doesn’t know what to focus on, the tight heat of Vicky on top of him or the shiver that runs through his body every time Gabe slams in. It’s too much and not enough and he feels like he’s going to black out. 

 

Luckily, he doesn’t. He focuses on both of them at once, letting his mind go blank and focusing just on the pleasure. He lets out a string of gasps and moans, not even trying to hold himself back.

 

“God, he’s such a whore, isn’t he?” Gabe punctuates his sentence with a particularly hard thrust, making Nate cry out. “Just good for taking and giving cock.” 

 

“So needy, such a little cockslut, just begging to be fucked.” Victoria wraps her hand around his throat, and Nate chokes back a moan. She presses into his throat, making him cough, the air supply cut off just enough to send a rush to his head. 

 

“What are you good for, slut?” Gabe asks. Victoria lets go of his throat long enough for Nate to answer.

 

“I’m good for serving, taking and giving cock, that’s all!” Nate cries, his head a buzz. 

 

“That’s right, you fucking whore. You’re ours, understand? We own you.” 

 

“Yes, you own me.”

 

“Good.” Victoria’s hand goes back to Nate’s throat. 

 

Not long after that Victoria cums, her whole body shuddering as she cries out. She pulls off, kissing Gabe as she does. Gabe follows soon after, moaning as he fills Nate up. 

 

Nate knows what to do before he’s told to. “Please, sir, mistress, please let me cum, please, I’ve been a good boy, I only cum when you say, please let me,” he begs, his voice high and cracking. He needs to cum, but he only can if he’s told to. Victoria and Gabe have trained him to cum on command. 

 

“Keep going,” Gabe commands. “I don’t think you’ve earned it yet.”

 

“Please, I’m not worthy of cumming, I’m your little whore, your fucktoy, please let me, I’ve been so good.” Nate is close to crying again. 

 

“Good boy.” Gabe removes the ring. Nate waits, holding back until he hears the word.

 

“Pulse.” Victoria says it like a command, which, of course, it is. Everything is a command with them.

 

And just like that he cums, electricity pulsing through his body. His hips twitch uncontrollably off the bed, his thighs shake, and he lets out a scream of moans and ‘sir’ and ‘mistress’ and ‘Victoria’ and ‘Gabe’ and Lord knows what else. 

 

Next thing he knows Victoria’s hand is in his hair and Gabe is pressing Advil and a water bottle into his hands. “You did so good, babyboy, felt so good, you’re always so good for us,” Victoria coos. 

 

Gabe joins in after making sure Nate takes his Advil. “You’re so good for us, our good little boy, we love you so much.”

 

“Gabey, will you run him a bath?” Victoria asks, still not removing her hand from Nate’s hair. 

 

“Sure.” Gabe walks to the bathroom as Victoria starts to wipe off Nate’s stomach. 

 

Nate whines as he tries to move, pain shooting through his ass and thighs. “Shh,” Victoria pets his hair, letting him suck on the pad of her thumb, “Don’t move, baby. We’ll take care of you.”

 

Gabe returns from the bathroom and goes to pick up Nate, carrying him bridal-style into the bathroom. Vicky follows, still murmuring soothing words. 

 

Gabe sets Nate gently in the bath, running a hand through his hair. “You okay?” he asks, a tone of concern in his voice. 

 

“Perfect.” Nate knows they’re worried about subdrop, but that’s never a problem with Victoria and Gabe there to take care of him. He feels loved, they always make sure of it. 

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Victoria says, and hands Gabe the washcloth.

 

They bring him back to reality with gentle touches and soft words, and Nate couldn’t ask for anything better.


End file.
